Fix my broken heart
by Lizdacious
Summary: Lilly has a broken heart. Miley is with Jake. There's an accident. Something changes... blah blah, don't wanna give the story away. Just know it's LILEY. Oneshot.


**A/N: I will update Losing Sanity… soon. I don't I just feel inspired to write oneshots right now… sorry. And this does contain a sex scene, why it's rated M!**

Stop. Please stop it Miley. If you keep doing this, how will I ever be able to remain best friends with you? I said stop. STOP. She didn't stop, because I didn't tell her to. It'd seem weird for her best friend, me, Lilly Truscott, to yell at Miley for just smiling at me. But it was her smile that was _killing_ me. Seriously. That flirtatious smile. It was so inviting, but she always smiled like that. I sighed, forcing myself to look away.

I couldn't look away for long; I turned my head in her direction again. She wasn't smiling at me anymore. She was looking forward, watching the teacher talk. Thank you. You heard my thoughts, Miley Stewart, you must be a mind reader. I picked up my pencil, and doodled in my notebook. First a heart. Second an arrow. Third _her_ name.

Oliver giggled. I glared at him, noticing he was laughing at what I just wrote. I quickly became embarrassed, I scribbled out her name as fast as I could. He sat next to me. He always was looking at what I was doing. He was more amused by my doodles, and me than anything else. I sighed; everything was hopeless.

I forgot about Oliver. My fingers were soon moving the pencil again. It spelt out her name _again_. I decorated it with roses around it. I added little thorns to my rose, and began to shade them in. I drew a few hearts surrounding the area. Another giggle. I quickly flipped my pencil over, and vehemently erased away everything I drew. "These are called perfect squares… and DOTS… difference… squares" I stopped paying attention. Math, too boring.

I looked over at Miley again. She was staring at the teacher, with a look of utter confusion. She looked back and forth between him and her notebook, adding things, erasing things, and not understanding anything. She looked cute. Cute because she didn't know what to do. I smiled, thinking about Miley made me smile, this euphoria seemed to be released in my body. I quickly frowned though. Although I loved Miley, but the fact that we could _never_ be made me frown. The euphoria was gone.

I turned around Amber and Ashley were texting each other. Occasionally giggling, or gasping. I looked over my other shoulder. Jake was reading a script, and seemed to be mouthing his lines. I turned to Oliver; he was playing with his gameboy. Everyone had something to do, but me. I grumbled.

I wrote something on my paper. I looked down, _So I sit here again_, was exactly what I wrote. _Wondering why I'm crying_, I added. _Then I remember… my heart's broken_. Miley and Jake are together again. I cried when I saw them kiss. _It hurts. It's bleeding._ My writing seemed to take a morbid turn. _The pain isn't stopping_. I looked down at my chest, somehow expecting to see the blood staining my shirt where my heart was. _Why hasn't someone fixed it yet? Will anyone ever… glue it? Sew it? Tape it? Hold it? Kiss it? Love it?_ I wish Miley would be the one. _No. I don't suppose._ She's straight, remember? _It can be broken in 37 different pieces, for the rest of its 48 years it has… to beat and pump, but it will be separated. One day I hope one person can at least fix 2 pieces together… then 5… then 13… then 24… then all 37. Will you be the one to fix my broken heart? Maybe, just maybe you are._

It was sad, but I kind of liked what I wrote. I began drawing random loops and lines around it. A loud buzzing entered my ears, and almost immediately I closed my notebook, and put it into my backpack. I grabbed my pencil, and shoved it into my pocket. I walked ahead. Normally Miley and I would walk together to lunch, but ever since she was with Jake again, they walk together… and Oliver has Melanie. Stupid foreign exchange student girl. I hate being alone. If only I could have Oliver as a best friend, but right now I have no one. I don't want to be the fifth wheel, so I make life easier for them, by avoiding them.

I reached the lunchroom, but walked through it, until I was at the other side. I pushed the doors that lead to outside open, and strolled across to the farthest corner we were allowed to go. Sat behind a tree so no one could see me, and pulled out my iPod, placed the biggest headphones I had, over my ears. Turned on shuffle songs.

_The day breaks, your mind aches_

_You find that all the words of kindness linger on_

_When she no longer needs you_

_She wakes up, she makes up_

_She takes her time, and doesn't feel she has to hurry_

_She no longer needs you_

_And in her eyes you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one_

I quickly switched the song. The song was making me cry. I didn't want to cry. I, Lilly Truscott, had to be strong. No, Miley Stewart will not bring me down. I quickly wiped my eyes. I meant to rest my head against the tree, but I expected it to be further back, and I ended up slamming my head into it. I grimaced in the slight pain. I rubbed it, but rested it against the tree again. I played with my fingers… don't let your mind wander. Don't think about _her_. Wait if I tell myself that, then aren't I thinking of her? Ugh, just listen to the lyrics, concentrate on the music.

_Once I ran to you_

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

I angrily press the pause button. Everything makes me think of her. I throw my iPod into my bag. I curl my hands into fists. What's wrong with me? Why do I have to be like this… oh crap, they're starting again. I feel it tickle my cheeks, and slowly run down to my chin, _drip_, a single dot on my jeans.

"Lilly?"

Shit. She wasn't supposed to see me. She wasn't supposed to come her. She was supposed to be with Jake Ryan.

"Lilly what happened? Are you okay?" She doesn't know what to do. She's never seen me cry like this. We're best friends, but even Miley doesn't know everything about me. If she did, she'd know I'm in love with her.

"Lilly…" she wants to touch me, comfort me, anything; I can see it in her eyes. My body language, and state of mind, made her unsure about it though. I raise my hands to my eyes, and I feel my finger become soaked. Was I crying that much? I thought it was just a few tears… my palm is to my face, and wipes them off my face.

"I'm fine," my voice was shaky. That's convincing.

Miley looked at me confused, with a hint of concern. "_You're not_," she said it forcefully, but in the tone, I'm-you-best-friend-so-you-have-to-tell-me.

"_I'm fine_," I said just as forcefully. I grabbed my backpack angrily, and felt something fall out, but I was too angry to grab it. Wait, why was I angry? That she caught me crying about her?

I was walking quickly, but not towards the school. I approached the bike rack, and quickly unlocked my skateboard; I locked it to the rack, because the principal didn't want me carrying it around. I soon felt a swoosh of air, and I breathed it in, accepting it. I felt free on my skateboard. I began laughing. I didn't even know why. I felt like I was some insane person right now. Maybe I am insane…

I close my eyes, trying to get the full effect of feeling free, but not such a great idea. Lurching forward. Ouch my knee. Ow my head. Pain… pain, pain… what happened? Ugh, my hand, blood? Hunh… the sun is becoming dimmer, wait no… no it isn't. I'm seeing again. Right? Am I seeing? How come I can't tell!

I'm really confused. I feel like I'm seeing, but I'm not. Wait, I hear something. Okay, so I can't see, but I can hear. Weird… "grrruubbooolllhooo Lilly."

It's hard to concentrate on hearing. Everything sounds jumble, I can only recognize my name. Open your eyes. C'mon Lilly, open them. It's not working. Move your hand. Nope… still not working… I feel weird.

How long have I been here? Is someone here? Is she talking? I think its Miley. "Ppppuuggleee Lilly." Again everything sounds weird, but my name. Concentrate! "Please Lilly." Yes I heard something else but my name. That is definitely Miley's voice.

She's sniffling. "I'm so stupid." She breathed heavily. "Why couldn't I have seen it earlier…" what in the world is she talking about?

"I love you too," Miley said.

I'm more confused about what she's saying, than the state I'm in. "Just wake up, please."

Wake up? Am I sleeping? Why can I hear her so clearly? Why are my thoughts so clear? Is this lucid dreaming? "I broke up with Jake yesterday, just thought you'd like to know. Whenever you do wake up, I'm waiting."

Breathe, Lilly, I told myself. I sucked in air. Force your eyes open. I breathed heavily again, and my eyes fluttered open. They were met with this brightness, but I was able to see. Move your lips, can I talk? "Mmmmhnnnhhhmmm," well my vocal cords work, but my lips aren't moving. Miley looks at me, and I see her, I see her beautiful face. She's crying.

"Lilly! You're awake!" She's crying, and she rushes over to me, hugging me.

"Miley," her name it tasted like beauty was on my lips. "Miley," I said again louder, happy I could talk.

"Oh Lilly, I'm sorry for being so stupid," she said sitting down on the chair next to my bed. Oh. Wait. This isn't my bed. This isn't my room. In fact this looks much like a hospital. My eyes dart to my arm. There are needles in my arm. My eyes cross and see a mask over my lips, pushing oxygen into me.

I curl my finger. I get it now. I was in a coma. That has to be the only explanation, right? Everything's so hard to move, my whole body feels asleep, and I'm waiting for the tingly pin and needles sensation to run through me.

"I was so scared… I didn't want to lose you… Lilly you were out cold for 2 weeks. I-I love you Lilly, I really do," Miley wasn't making sense to me. Nothing was right now. I closed my eyes, and began feeling a sharp pain in my head.

--------------

"My parents are what?" I asked with my mouth wide open, why would they do this to me?

"Your parents are on vacation in Europe," Robbie Ray repeated for me, he was trying to explain why my mom wouldn't be here to take her daughter home, to see her daughter awake, and moving again.

"School's over," he continued, "you're going to need a lot of rest, and you can take the finals and everything you missed in August. Miley's going to help you study, since you're staying with us."

"How long are they gone?" I asked again, I was still shocked.

"They'll be back late August. You were supposed to go with them, backpacking, but they took a friend instead, they didn't know you'd be out of the coma so soon," I hate my parents. They're so selfish.

--------------

Nothing's the same. I feel like I blank out a lot. I feel like there are some memories that aren't there anymore. I'm confused about certain things. I'm in Miley's room, but I don't remember how I got here. Miley's pretty, but I'm confused why I'm having these thoughts about her.

Why do I feel this undying hate for Jake? I grasp my head, everything's still too much, it's pounding. Do you hear it pounding? I bet you do, it's loud… it's like a jackhammer inside my head. "And that's how you do this problem, got it?" her voice is sweet, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't remember sitting on her bed, I don't remember the notebook; even the numbers scribbled look unfamiliar.

I look at Miley, her face it's so beautiful. I feel the want of touching her, I don't know why. I'm lost in my head. I raise my hand anyway, I let my fingers touch her cheek, I feel her skin shiver under my touch. I feel warm. I like how her skin is soft. I move my index finger over to her lips, and trace them with it. Feeling how her lips are even softer than her cheek.

Why am I doing this? I don't understand any of it. I retract my hand, and stare at it. "That's the most you've done in days," her voice is quiet, almost like she's hurt.

"I don't understand?" I respond like a small five-year-old would.

"You always say that," she sighs. "I can't trust anything you do, I'm not sure if it's even you."

The way she said it, I knew I hurt her somehow. Emotionally, I wish I knew how I did. I know she's my best friend, we've been best friends for a long time. I move closer to her, and put my hand over hers. "I…" I don't even know what I was going to say. Oh god. What's happening? I feel my consciousness come back. Her flirtatious smile, the poem, me crying, the songs, the accident.

"Don't, not again," Miley says, scooting away.

What is she talking about? "Don't do what again?" I pull away from her, looking hurt.

"Touch me… you don't understand how it hurts me. You can't… you don't know how to feel anymore," she sounds harsh, but she really she's just trying to protect herself.

"But I love you Miley," I keep looking at her, hoping she'd turn to me, and see that I'm back. I'm me again. It took a while, but I'm back.

"What?" she says in disbelief.

"I, Lillian Truscott, love you Miley Stewart," I'm smiling. I'm feeling emotions again. I feel that euphoria again. It feels great to be me again.

"Oh Lilly!" her face softens, and she throws her arms around me. "You don't know how hard it's been. You'd blank out, not knowing anything… I can't explain it, but I'm so happy it's you again," she's crying hysterically… but I have a feeling that these tears are tears of happiness.

She presses her lips against me. Oh my. That tingle, it ran from my lips to my brain and back down my spine to the front my belly button, to everywhere. I kiss her back. Oh this is too good to be true. It's amazing. I move my tongue, and now it's begging for entrance into her mouth. She falls backwards, lying on her bed. It breaks our kiss, but gives me a second to fill my lungs with oxygen.

She's smiling at me. I straddle her hips, and bend over to kiss her again; I love the feeling I get from her kisses. Salty? Oh right, she was crying. I rub my tongue against hers… a moan escapes from her.

I move my lips, to the corner of her mouth, still kissing; I soon slowly follow her jaw line with kisses. I nibble at her skin, very slightly. Another moan. I feel this warm sensation in my lower stomach. I lick her neck, and gently suck at her neck, brushing my teeth against her skin at the same time. "Mmh Lilly," the way she said that, sent my brain haywire. I'm not stopping now.

I pull my head up slightly, to see the hickey I left on her neck; I smirked at my own deviousness. With my right index finger, I pull down the top of her shirt, exposing her collarbone. I run my tongue across it. Another moan. While sucking and kissing her collarbone, I move hands to her hips. She giggles, "sorry ticklish."

I begin tugging at her shirt, and soon I lift off her. No bra. Good Miley. I admire her breasts for a moment, before teasing her by kissing all around them, not letting any part of me touch them. Then I lick her left nipple, and she groans in pleasure. I kiss around the nipple, before placing my whole mouth over it. My other hand massaging her other breast. "Ooh… Lilly…" her voice, it's making me so hot. I begin grinding my jeans against her. "Oh god, unnh…" she's really trying not to scream in pleasure. I take my tongue, and lick down to her belly button. I sit straight up, and my fingers run across the skin right above her jeans. "Just take them off," her voice is hoarse.

I obey her. I undo the button first, very slowly though. I pull down her zipper, revealing white panties with hearts on them. I smile at her; she's so cute at times. I pull at her jeans now, and she raises her hips, so I can pull them off. I throw them against the wall.

I run my hands against her inner thighs, then bring my head down, kissing the skin closest to her under. She bucks her hips, and slight moan escapes again. I begin touching her very lightly through her underwear. Her eyes are squeezed closed, and she's biting her bottom lip. I pull them down. I allow my hand to finally touch her wetness. "Oh Lilly!" she screams a bit loud. I hope her dad isn't home.

I rub her g spot, watching her face twist in pleasure, and then I enter my two fingers into her. She's grasping her bed now, the sheets wrinkling under her hands. She's bucking her hips, moving with my hands. "Ahh!" she shouts. She can't stop moaning anymore. "Lilly…" she's almost ready. Then it hits. Her orgasm. She screams, "LILLY!" she's smiling. Her body is glistening with sweat.

She looks amazing. I want to keep touching her, but I don't, instead I lay next to her. She rolls over, her arm reaching across my torso, grabbing my hand on that side, and laces her fingers with mine. I feel her hot breath against my neck as she snuggles against me. I'm still hot, but I don't want to move her. I close my eyes, and use my free hand to stroke her hair.

"Lilly, you're mine, no one else's. Got it?" her voice sounds weak, but she knows what she wants.

"And you're mine," I respond back. "You fixed my broken heart," I smiled.

"I was the one," she whispers before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: My first sex scene writing ever. It probably sucked, but whatever. Here's my oneshot!**


End file.
